The present disclosure relates generally to synthetic content creation and more particularly to automated detection analysis, visual synthesis and repurposing of content.
Television services, such as digital cable, satellite television, and internet protocol television (IPTV) provide many viewing options for users. In order for a user to decide what content to watch, such as television programming, movies, etc., a programming guide is typically provided on the screen of a user's television. Conventional programming guides typically provide a listing of content available for a user to view, as well as a very simple summary of the available content. For example, conventional programming guides typically provide a brief description of the plot of a particular program and possibly a picture corresponding to the program. However, such a simple summary may not be enough to allow a user to form an accurate opinion regarding the available content.